


The Sea

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Mer AU, Mer!Felix, Selkie!Felix, Werewolf!Bridgette, Witch!Bridgette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix is forced to the shoreline for a tradition he doesn't care about and refuses to do. Another suffers the consequences of his actions when he is punished.
Relationships: felix/bridgette
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. The shore

Félix glowered at the surface of the water. The moons light dancing upon the surface. He flicked his black-purple tail fins, tossing bubbles as he waited for someone to approach the shoreline and call for him. He has been waiting almost all night and he was ready for home.

The moon was high in the sky and his father wouldn't allow him to come home till the dawn broached the horizon; but, he would be forced to have come back out here when night fell.  
  
Félix hoped no one would come out on this silvery night. He hated what his father was forcing him to do. Who cares if it was a tradition among the males? The Platinum blond didn't want his first experience to be with a stranger. He dropped his gaze to the seal skin tied around his waist. A ruse that was used for the entertainment of mortals. He fiddled with the skin, feeling the velvety coat of it against his palms. It had been his mother's. She had earned a loving kiss from his father and was granted the ability to breathe underwater. Then his father's love for her faded and she was forced to seek a magical artifact to stay with her children.  
  
The mortals called them selkies. Only the women needed the seal skins to survive. If they could earn a loving kiss from a mer, they would no longer need it. It would grant them the ability to breathe under the water and only that. The gift would be temporary if the kiss was given from the heart of love. Or so that's the story his mother told him before she had to fight to be under the water.  
  
His mother had been a human when she met his father.  
  
Félix huffed and forced his thoughts away. He didn't want to think about his mother or how she disappeared. He ignored the bubbles that escaped him and folded his arms across his chest. He looked back at the dark depths behind him. He could almost feel his father's gaze burning into him as if asking him what's taking so long. His skin crawled. Unease drifting through him. Félix had more than one reason for not wanting to complete the tradition. Every male who did seemed to glow until they saw the king, then the light would disappear as well as their soul.  
  
"It appears no mortal is about tonight." He murmured to himself, silently hoping the waters would carry his words to his father. He wrapped his arms around himself. He fanned out his large, translucent tail fins and watched the light warp and dance through the black-purple colors. He swirled his fins about, playing with the bubbles and small fish that drifted too close.  
  
Félix tilted his head at the feel of the water vibrate around him but he didn't register anything till they became more prominent. He stiffened when he realized the soft beats of the sea were vibrations. Sand falling in from pounding feet. He snapped his attention towards the shoreline, his heart racing in his chest. He hoped it wasn't a human on the shore as something splashed in then feel to its knees.  
  
He shoved his silvery hair out of his eyes. Félix's heart hammered in his chest, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. His heart slowly sank when he recognized the faint zing of a tear falling in. Shivers raced through him at the powerful magic of it merging with the sea. Another fell, another and another the magic growing stronger, till more than seven had been carried to him by the pull of the ocean waves. The call he needed to respond to. A snarl escaped him, cursing his father. Félix forced himself to approach.  
  
He broached the surface, scanning the shoreline before his gaze landed on a noirette sitting in the water. A scowl curled his lips. He glowered at the weeping woman. He didn't want to do this. He hesitated only to feel the sharp sting of a wave smacking his back, forcing him forward a few feet. Félix hissed, his father was watching in the waters. Félix shuddered, did his father watch the deed be done with _every_ male? Félix rubbed his arms while frowning. What a creep.  
  
He propelled himself closer with the flick of his fins. Félix willed his tail to turn into legs. Disgust pulsed through him. His father's words going through his mind: "Selkies are not mer. Mortals don't know that it is a lie and it must be kept that way." Félix snorted and adjusted the seal skin when he found his feet. His heart raced when his legs wobbled.  
  
A soft sigh escaped him when he found his balance. He took a few steps to test his balance, getting better with each step he took. Félix paused when he was a few steps away from the weeping maiden. He dropped his gaze to the sealskin and adjusted it so that it would hide most of him. He scowled when he couldn't tie it any tighter, still exposing his right thigh. How he hated this tradition. He's never felt so exposed and naked before.  
  
He returned his attention to the woman. He watched the sea as it lapped around her knees. She wasn't in deep enough that he would not need to worry about her drowning during the deed. Félix frowned while shoving the thought out of his head. Why did it have to be _him?_ Why was it _his_ birthday? He wished he didn't become of the age the tradition calls for.  
  
Félix took a deep breath before speaking. "Why do you weep fair maiden?" He did the best he could to make himself sound charming and to hide the disdain he was feeling.  
  
Félix flinched when she snapped her attention towards him. Her sea-blue eyes widened at the sight of him. Black hair was plastered to her neck, shoulders, and cheeks from the spray of the sea. The water lapped at her legs, pulling at her cape and flared pants. Her black lashes were spiked and her face was tear-stained. He sighed as her gaze ran the length of his lithe body. He slightly shifted, desiring to return to the sea and away from her eyes. At least she wasn't staring at him like he was a meal. He didn't want to be here. He'd rather be home reading a book.  
  
Félix forced himself to move forward until he was standing before her. Her gaze paused at the seal skin tied around his waist. He stilled as her eyes widened. He resisted the urge to scowl and snarl at her. Félix had no desire to get in trouble with his father by chasing her away. The Noirette snapped her gaze to his. He expected to see lust darken her blue eyes; instead, surprise colored them. "You're a selkie." The whisper escaped her lips. He made no action to correct her.  
  
He blinked as a furious blush colored her cheeks as her eyes flicked to the seal skin as if to confirm herself. She then averted her gaze, soft sniffles escaped her like she was trying to compose herself. She wiped away the tears. A soft sigh slipped from Félix, already hearing his father's voice telling him what to do next. He lowered himself by her side.  
  
Félix blinked when he was immediately covered in something. He looked at her. She was no longer wearing her cloak. "You looked uncomfortable." She murmured as he pulled the cloth tighter around himself, grateful for her generosity. He curled his legs into himself. Félix blinked when another tear slipped free. "Why do you cry?" He asked again, not caring if he got an answer or not. Félix's gaze dropped to her hand, the action snaring his attention as she fiddled with a diamond ring on her finger. Was she married? His stomach twisted and turned. He could swear he could feel it rising upward.  
  
"It's nothing important." She murmured, more sniffles escaped her as she removed the ring. Was she not then? was it her mother's? Grandmother? Father? He sighed and pushed the questions aside. A gentle frown curled his lips as he racked his mind of how to initiate what he came here to do. The thought made him sick. A sharp hiss escaped him when a wave slammed into him, knocking him over onto his back, stunning him a bit.  
  
Félix cursed in his native tongue, knowing full well what the wave meant. A vicious snarl escaped him as he pushed himself onto his elbows. He didn't care if he startled the woman beside him. He glowered at the waves crashing onto the beach and pulling the cape away from him. "I'm working on it!" He hissed and pushed himself back up in sitting position, adjusting the seal skin so he wasn't exposed. Félix grit his teeth, soft snarls escaping him. He hated this. Oh, how he hated this. He despised it with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to be here naked. If he had to be here, give him more than just a seal skin.  
  
Félix stiffened at the feel of wet material wrapping around his shoulders. He had forgotten about her. He dropped his gaze to see the soaked cape resting on him. Did she grab it? He lifted his attention towards the noirette in time to see her look away. Did he scare her? He flinched at the notion. He hoped not. He didn't want to be punished for his foolish actions and then possibly banished.  
  
He turned away from her. A gentle silence resting between the two of them. His thoughts drifting and swirling with different techniques that were explained to him. He remembered trying to tune them out then he was forced to read books on it because they noticed he wasn't paying attention. How was he going to seduce her? He was no master at it and he knew what he read in books wasn't real. "Aren't you here for . . . ?" She trailed off as if saying the word was embarrassing.  
  
"I'm supposed to but I'd rather not do it with someone I don't know." He grumbled quietly under his breath. Did she hear him? He hoped so. He had no desire to say it loud enough for the sea to hear. Félix would be dragged home, punished, then forced out to try again or, more likely, banished. He blinked when soft laughter escaped her. It sounded like she was trying not to cry at the same time.  
  
A frown curled his lips as he eyed her. What had he said that was so amusing? "A selkie who doesn't want to." He glowered at her with a scowl, wanting her to be quiet. His father didn't need to hear this. "That's a first." She sniffled and wiped away her drying tears. "I'm always hearing about you guys are so willing and even push for it."  
  
Félix looked away from her. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't going to force her into something she didn't want. He wasn't going to force himself into something he didn't want. Even if it costed him his home.


	2. Banished

Silence fell between the two of them only to be broken by the sound of the waves. He glanced at the noirette when a soft sigh escaped her. Big blue eyes locked with his. Black lashes fluttered as she looked him over. She pursed her lips and looked away.  
  
A soft hum left him as he turned towards the waters, his gaze finding the silver reflection of the moon. Félix wasn't sure how long the two of them sat there. He lifted his attention towards the moon. it was already sinking into the sky, reaching for the horizon of the sea. He turned his attention towards the glittering ocean. He tensed at the feel of a small wave lap around them. Was his Father testing to see if the deed had been done? He flinched at the thought.  
  
His Father was going to be furious with him. Félix jumped when something leaned against him. he turned his attention to the noirette to see that she was leaning against him. The woman blinked when their eyes locked with his. This was the third time he caught her. A blush colored her cheeks and she was quick to pull away. What was it about him? Why was she reacting like this?  
  
He dropped his gaze as she fiddled with the ring again. When had she put it back on? Félix opened his mouth to ask a question, not noticing the water rising and swirling around his relaxed legs. A sharp cry escaped him when his legs when were suddenly yanked on, causing him to forget his question. Stars danced about his vision when his back slammed into the ground. A soft hiss of pain escaped him as he grasped his head.  
  
A yelp escaped the woman when the water went up higher, tossing his hair. Soft grumbles escaped him as he flipped onto his stomach, feeling the current swirl around him and drag him towards the open ocean. Félix dug his fingers into the sand, hoping to at least slow down the magic of his angry Father. His Father's patience had finally shorted out.  
  
He ground his teeth together as he struggled to pull himself forward using his legs to brace against it the strong pull of the current's magic. He ignored the concerned noise that escaped the woman. Félix turned and looked at her, wanting her to be away from the water's edge. The platinum blond blinked when she grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet with such strength. Was she even _human?_ His heart lurched at her kindness but he didn't want her to be dragged under the water with him. She would drown.  
  
Félix gave her a hard push towards the shore, startling her. He didn't miss the startled gasp that escaped her as she stumbled backward. She looked at him with concern when she had fallen onto her rump. She snapped her attention about herself when the silver light twirled around her like a ribbon, tightening and then dragging her to shore and out of the water's reach.  
  
Félix sighed. He didn't want her to suffer from the wrath of his Father. A soft gasp escaped him when he felt a sharp pain raced through his legs, forcing them to buckle out from beneath him. He turned and looked at them, watching as the skin turned into black scales with a purple tint. A forced change. His fins flared open only to be covered by a falling wave. The woman cried out and splashed back into the water. He turned his attention towards her. Félix didn't get to see how close she got for another, bigger wave, crashed over his head and tore him away from the shore. He didn't hear the startled scream that escaped the noirette.  
  
Félix scowled, feeling himself being tossed about like a ragdoll. Even for him, it was difficult to find a comfortable way to be carried. The blond used his tail to regain stability. His hands snapped to his waist when he felt something tug upon the skin. he felt it unravel and pull away from him with a snap. His heart lurched as he reached for it, feeling the velvet fur on his fingers before it was snatched out of his grasp. He watched the seal skin sucked away from him and out of the current. He watched helplessly as it disappeared into the dark depths. The current preventing him from going after it. His heart hurt from losing the last thing he had of his mother's. Did his Father do that on purpose? A mild punishment for waiting till Daybreak to do anything?  
  
The corners of his eyes stung. Félix turned his head with a frown, closing his eyes. He would not allow himself to cry. He yelped when something crashed into him, kicking his head Felix growled as he turned around, not in the mood to deal with what else was caught in the current with him. His eyes widened at the sight of the noirette fighting against the pull. She had been _caught?_ Had she been chasing after him? Or did his Father send the wave farther in to catch her?  
  
Soft cursing escaped him as he propelled himself forward, reaching for her. He scowled when she slipped through his grasp. What was Father's purpose for dragging her in? Was she going to his punishment? Was Father going to drown her? Make him watch? Felix didn't like the idea. He needed to grab her as soon as possible and not let her go. Her chances of survival would go up.

  
Félix grit his teeth as he fought against the current, feeling his muscles straining. he huffed and launched himself toward her. He ignored the pain the suddenly burned through him. Fighting a current was painful and something that wasn't usually done, to get out; one had to go with the flow and inch towards the edge even if it took you far from your original destination.  
  
Félix blinked when she latched onto his outstretched hand. Fear darkened her blue eyes. His mind swirled with questions as to why she did that. Félix shoved them to the side, pulling her into him. Félix tightened his grip on the woman. He took a deep breath and looked at the flow of water around him, not liking the sudden downward angle it took. Félix flicked his tail, pushing himself towards the edge until he was free.  
  
He curled around the noirette when they broke free. Relief relaxed his body. He ignored the pounding pain traveling down his spine and into the side of his tail. Félix looked around himself, hoping they hadn't gone too deep in. It was semi-dark around him. He looked up, barely seeing the light above his head. How far from the shore were they?  
  
Félix went still and dropped his attention towards the noirette when she rested her head on his chest. He growled softly. They were in too deep for her. Was she already running out of air? He gently maneuvered her and lifted her chin upwards. Her lashes fluttered as she looked at him. She looked weakened, exhausted and ready to release the air she held. If she drowned, then he would be responsible for her lost soul.  
  
Bubbles escaped her when she opened her mouth on instinct for more oxygen. A desperate plea darkened her blue eyes then replaced with panic. Félix acted quickly and pressed his mouth against hers. She went stiff. The woman could breathe under the water as long as he remained in contact with her. She would be able to withstand the water's pressure as well.  
  
This wasn't how he had imagined his first kiss but he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to keep her alive. He wasn't going to allow his Father to kill her. He would fight to keep her alive. His mother would've wanted him to.  
  
Félix pulled away after a few moments and checked her over, making sure there was no permanent damage from the water's pressure. "Breath." Félix murmured and she weakly shook her head. Nervous energy left her in waves. She yelped when he smacked her on the back, forcing her to exhale and inhale.  
  
She blinked as she breathed in. She did it a few times before turning to him, wanting to ask her question. He refused to give her his attention as he assessed where they were and where the current was. Cautiously, he moved forward, not wanting to be caught or to hurt himself further.  
  
Felix moved his tail, propelling himself forward towards the surface. He carefully slipped around the current as it warped and tried to grab them. The platinum blond scowled and maneuvered around it. He yelped as it suddenly maneuvered with him and engulfed him, taking advantage of his injury. He silently cursed himself. Why did he have to hurt himself? Why did this mortal have to be here? He wouldn't have gotten hurt if it hadn't been for her.  
  
Fine, after the counsel with his Father. Félix will return her home and have her forget about meeting him. He turned his attention towards her as she buried her face into his collar bone, peering at the darkening sea.  
  
"Félix DeNel Marsious Agreste." Félix flinched at the angry booming voice that called his full name. Why did his Father have to do that? He looked around himself as the current tossed him onto the stone floor of the palace. He looked up at the angered man before him. His silver-violet gaze scanned over Félix and his package. Félix narrowed his silver eyes. "I see you got my gift."  
  
"'Gift'?" Félix repeated. "How is she a gift?" He asked dryly. His Father wasn't going to make him do anything here, was he? Félix's Father waved his hand, the water tearing the two apart. Félix's heart lurched at the surprised fear that colored her eyes.  
  
"You failed to do what must be done." The Monarch spread his fingers open and bubbles quickly escaped the noirette. Félix snapped his attention towards his Father. he was going to drown her. "She doesn't have to die, you still can take her in this form."  
  
A furious blushed colored Félix's cheeks as he gaped at his Father. He was making her unconscious so she wouldn't fight. This was sick!! What kind of fool did his Father think he was!? He wasn't going to be like the humans and force himself on a vulnerable woman! "No." folded his arms. His Father narrowed his silver-violet eyes.  
  
"Félix." He gave in a warning tone. The silver blond wilted slightly before glaring down his Father. "Take this opportunity." The monarch waved his other hand, pushing his son closer to the two-legged being. "I'm not going to be kind and offer it again."  
  
"I refuse to." A soft sigh escaped his Father as if he already knew that arguing with the young mer would be pointless.  
  
"Then you are banished."  
  
"What?" Félix stared at his Father as he released the noirette. She drifted to the bottom, her body limp. His Father waved dismissively. "Are you serious!?" Félix demanded, snapping his attention towards a pair of lifeless looking mer that grabbed his arms. The blond struggled as they took him away.  
  
"Get rid of her too." His Father hummed before disappearing to the shadows. Félix glowered at the man. He turned his attention towards one of the mer holding him. Their eyes were glassy and unseeing. It unnerved him. Is this what happens after seeing the king? His skin crawled as they released him and pushed him towards the sand, away from the stone palace that once was his home.  
  
Félix snapped his attention towards the body of the woman that had that was drifting towards the ground. He quickly grabbed her and darted for the surface. He yelped when he crashed into something. His heart lurched when he saw nothing. He pressed his palm to feel thick water that wouldn't allow him to pass through. "You'll watch her drown for refusing the chance I had kindly given you." His Father's voice echoed around him as Félix dropped his attention to the unconscious woman in his arms.

Kindly? _Kindly!?_ Rape wasn't kind. Félix growled as he glared at the palace. He despised this. Why was he forced into this situation? He didn't want either option. He didn't want her to drown nor did he want to give her another kiss. He had already given her his first and he still didn't want her soul to haunt the seas either. With a growl, Félix adjusted the woman so that he could kiss her.  
  
"What a fool you are." The Monarch's words echoed around him as he pulled away, ignoring the coughing and gulping of 'air' from the woman in his arms. His Father was the one who had forced him into this situation.


	3. Cavern

Felix allowed himself to drift to the ocean floor, knowing that there was nothing much he could do at the moment. He was stuck at the floor with no way of returning the noirette to her home and on top of that, he had been injured. Félix scowled, silently cursing his father. He refused to allow his thoughts to drift to things that could bring him down.

Félix didn't have time for that. He turned his thoughts to other important things such as there were plenty of sea caves around, if he could reach them. Hopefully one had a pocket of air.

He turned his attention towards the unconscious woman in his grasp. She had to suffer because he refused to do what needed to be done. Perhaps it would've been better if he had done the deed after all. Felix pursued his lips, his stomach twisting. He exhaled sharply and shoved the thought from his mind.

The blond gently pushed himself off the sand and moved forward, taking it easy as to not injure himself further. It was quiet. He wasn't used to the silence, the palace was always bustling with maids, servants, the lifeless soldiers and possible suitors. He liked the quiet; allowed him to think, process, and analyze.

Félix turned his attention to the sea floor, hoping that there was some sort of disturbance. To show the direction they had come from. He didn't remember what beach he went or the direction he had taken.

Félix sighed and looked up when the sand revealed nothing. He hoped that the current remained. A light frown curled his lips as he watched it disappear. The blond hummed thoughtfully as he turned his gaze towards the direction it had been heading in. He quickly calculated the trajectory and angles. Félix took a deep breath then headed for what he hoped was the right way.

Pain flared and shot up his side. A soft hiss escaped him as he came to a halt. Félix drifted back to the bottom while he massaged the pain in his tail, wondering what kind of injury it was. He hoped it was a cramp. A cramp he could deal with. He knew how to make it disappear; but, he knew that luck wasn't on his side. Felix streached out his tail, hoping that it would deal with the pain. He flinched when it seemed to worsen.

"You alright?" A feminine voice asked, drawing his attention towards the source. The woman in his grasp had waken. How long had she been awake? The noirette wasn't looking at him, instead she was reaching for where his hand rested. Shed been awake long enough.

A gentle blush colored his cheeks when she placed her hand over his. Félix quickly snatched his hand out from under hers, not sure what to think of her actions. Others were always doing something extravagant to snare his attention. Never small and simple like this. He watched her as she gently pressed her fingers where he hurt. He flinched at the pain that raced through him; it disappeared more and more while she pressed her fingers in a gentle circle. Was she a witch? His thoughts returned to the strength she had; part witch?

"Better?" She asked as she looked at him. She blinked a few times before his and her actions seemed to click. A squeak escaped her, a blush darkening her cheeks. "I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry! Do you not like being touched?!" She curled into herself as much as possible while trying not fall out of his grasp. She was acting as if touching him was a violation.

She intrigued Félix.

"Its alright." Félix hummed as he pulled her into him and took off, following the trajectory he had set for himself. He glanced at her to see her blush darken. He blinked as her gaze darted away to the waters on her right. Did all beings on the surface act this way? Was it just the women? Was it just her? Did all act this way? Or were her actions around him an acceptation? No one was ever like this around him. It was different.

Félix liked it.

Félix blinked when a shadow eclipsed him, making the water darker and pulling him from his wandering mind. He lifted his attention towards the source of the shadow. He was already here? The blond scanned the dark face before him. It was the cliff-face. Félix glanced upward, wondering if the barrier would still affect him being this far from home. Hesitantly, he swam upward only to bump into the barrier. He frowned while he allowed himself to float downward. The barrier water was still there. It irked him.

"You can't go up?" The woman asked as he tore his gaze away from the water before him, slightly shaking his head to answer her question. Félix then turned his attention towards the land, searching for a cavern. He moved forward when his gaze landed on a dark circle. The silver blond briefly dropped his gaze to the noirette when she buried her face into his chest. "I don't like the dark." She mumbled while he paused when he had traveled in deep enough. He blinked a few times, his vision adjusting to the dark. Mer could see in most levels of the dark.

Félix dropped his gaze to woman in his arms when she seemed to press herself further into him. He hadn't gone in very deep. What had happened to her in the dark? How would he comfort her? Félix wracked his mind as to how he could. He exhaled when nothing came to mind other than a hug. His mother would always give him hugs when he was upset. Félix already held the noirette. Perhaps he could distract her? "What's your name?"

"Um, Bridgette." Was her soft response as he silently glided through the water, looking for hints of air pockets. Hopefully one with a ledge that Bridgette could sit on.

"Why does the dark terrify you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She muttered and he left it be. He wasn't going to push her. The platinum blond stilled when dark silver water caught his attention. Was it what he was looking for? He pushed up and broke the surface, feeling a sharp shiver from the woman in his arms. She clung to him as if he would save her from danger.

Félix ignored her shiver, briefly wondering if she was cold while he drifted closer to what appeared to be a ledge. "Please don't leave me alone in the dark." Bridgette whimpered when he pushed her onto the cave's ground. He hesitated at her plea. She didn't like the dark. Were there crystals here that he could use? He could turn them into a source of light. A soft gasp escaped him when Bridgette curled up against him. He hadn't noticed her approaching him. Would she be alright?

Félix closed his eyes and focused, prodding the different energies around him. He was searching for the heat energy in the stones. He had a small amount of magic, all mer did. It was different toieach individual; his father somehow the exception of full-on magic. Was he the one who started the rumors of mer having powerful magic?

Félix tore himself out of his thoughts and returned his focus to his hunt. He could manipulate light or revive it in things that once held it whether it was from the sun or the glow of magma. He touched little embers when he came across them. A frown pulled at his lips when didn't find the amount he desired.

He opened his eyes when a soft gasp escaped Bridgette. Little lights flickered here and there, not enough to light the entire cave pocket. Félix turned his attention towards Bridgette, hoping the lights would be enough to sate her fear. "Pretty." She murmured as he pulled away, desiring to find more. She snapped her attention to him. "Where are you going?" She asked, her voice trembling. Felix stilled, his gaze locking with hers. Fear was hidden in the blue depths as if she was trying to be strong.

"I'm going to see if I can find more." He responded in a soft voice. Bridgette opened and closed her mouth, tears shimmered in her eyes but none fell. Félix's gaze danced about her posture. Bridgette gasped the edge of the stone, her knuckles turning white. She took deep, shaky breaths and tried to relax. A strained smile curled lips.

"Ok." He didn't hear her. She was afraid still and that was all he needed to know. A soft hum escaped Félix as possible ideas drifted through his mind. He needed something that he could distract her with.

Félix didn't have much of anything with him and he couldn't take her with him. He wouldn't be able to hold any of the stones. He dropped his gaze to the silver ring on his middle finger. He blinked as he twisted the ring before removing it. This could work. Bridgette's gaze snapped to the jewelry as he placed it before her. The white stone shimmering from the others around. "This is a moonstone. It will reflect the light that you have been exposed to." He pushed the ring towards her.

Bridgette dropped her gaze to the white stone. Her gaze flicked to him, asking him if he was sure. He gave a slight nod, disappearing beneath the water when she picked it up. It should work. Her magic would enhance the light. Felix pushed the worry from his mind when he left the shadows of the cave. His hunt was to find more so that she wouldn't be alone in the dark when he would leave for supplies.

Félix pursued his lips at the small gathering of gems in his arms. He ignored the bubbles that drifted away from him when he sharply exhaled. He had searched the ocean floor; he even went close to under water volcanoes in hopes of finding more than what he currently had in his arms.

Félix counted the gems, refusing to allow his mind to drift. His thoughts were beginning to buzz in his mind now that he was alone and wasn't focused on caring for Bridgette. He kept thinking about what he had lost, what Bridgette lost, and what his father wanted him to do. Félix couldn't help but feel like everything was his fault. He even blamed himself for it. He would still have a home. Bridgette wouldn't be isolated in a cave by herself, he would still have his mother's seal skin. He would have his books. Félix wouldn't be banished.

If only he was more open. None of this would've happened; but, would he still be himself? His heart dropped before he attempted to force the depressing thoughts from his mind, forcing himself to move forward. Felix stilled when he felt the faint vibrations in the waters of those on the surface. He turned his attention towards it, slightly tilting his head and listening to the sounds traveling through water. They were calling Bridgette's name. How long has it been since they were dragged out into the open ocean?

Long enough from the sounds of it. Félix's heart hurt for Bridgette. He looked in the direction of the cave before returning his attention towards the shore. Could Bridgette go home? Félix hesitated and swam upward. His heart lurched when his head bumped into the barrier. He scowled at it while he pulled his hair out of his eyes. A harrumph escaped him as he studied the distance from his current place to where the waters broke on the beach. Bridgette should be able to make it, though she would be unconscious by the time she reached the surface. She would be alive and be found; leaving him alone.

Félix's heart skipped a beat at the thought but he pushed it aside. It was not up to him to decide her fate. If she wanted to head home, he wasn't going to stop her. It was his fault that she was in this mess with him and he was obligated to help her. Félix turned away and propelled himself forward, desiring to get to the cave as quickly as possible. He needed to release her while the sun was still up. Bridgette would be found by those searching for her.

"Bridgette." Félix called for her when he surfaced. His gaze landed on the noirette curled in on herself next to a handful of crystals. He snapped his attention about to see that she had gathered the ones within reach. Did the ring not work? Felix searched for the ring, wondering why. The ring was on her finger and it only shimmered.

"Félix?" He turned his attention towards her as she blinked, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't do that again!" Bridgette exclaimed and uncurled from her position of comfort. Bridgette slinked towards him and wrapped him tightly in a hug, causing him to drop the stones he held. "Don't leave me in the dark again." She whispered, fighting back more tears.

"I can take you home." Félix changed the subject. She snapped her attention towards him and pulled away as he turned towards her, preparing himself for another quick kiss. He blinked when she released him and scooted away.

"No." She sniffed.

"'No'?" Félix repeated.

"I don't want to leave you alone. I know what it's like to be alone." Bridgette's voice was a soft whisper. Félix frowned at her response.

"I'll be alright." He appreciated her kindness; but she shouldnt stay here with him.

"No you _won't_. I can smell it on you. You don't like the idea." Félix narrowed his eyes. Smell?

"I'll be ok. It's nothing new." Félix motioned for her to come to him. She shook her head.

"I dont' care!" She growled, fangs flashing in the dim light. Fangs. Bridgette wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know what it feels like. I was alone when I was attacked then cursed. It was dark. My coven banished me because I was no longer pure and they couldn't break it." She sniffed. "I know what it's like to lose everything."

Cursed? Dark? Pure? Coven. She was a witch. What cursed her? Bridgette was attacked at night. What attacks at night? There were a few things that can curse from an attack. She wasn't a wendigo. Her heart wasn't frozen. Was she a werewolf? He's only heard rumors about them. The two that came to mind was the cursed bite and that they fell love rather quickly.

"What about your friends?" Was she in love with him? Was she a wolf?

"They'll understand." She responded. "Melodie would encourage me to do this. I haven't been out much since I was bitten." She was a wolf. He didn't hear her reasoning for being out that night as he vanished from her sight. He pressed his back to the rock. Félix's heart hiccuped as silence fell between them. His thoughts swirling like the rapids of a whirlpool.

Félix needed time to process what information was given to him and her words. He sank below the water, swimming to the bottom and gathering the stones he had dropped. He wasn't sure what to feel at the possibility of her being in love with him. How would he feel about her? Would Félix know what his feelings were? Would Bridgette teach him? Would she be _willing?_ Félix shook his head, trying to shove the thoughts from his mind.

His heart still raced. He was afraid to believe it. Félix lingered on the bottom for a bit before he took a deep breath and swam back up. A soft gasp escaped him when he surfaced, almost crashing into Bridgette. He went down so that the water covered his shoulders. "I was grabbing the stones I dropped." Félix whispered.

"i can see that." Bridgette responded in a soft voice as her gaze flicked down, halting at his lips. She slight parted hers as her tongue darted over it. How long has she been doing that? Was this his first time noticing?! He swallowed as she disappeared over the edge. Félix's heart raced and blood rushed to his cheeks. He sank even deeper till the water covered his nose. He didn't know what to expect or think.

Felix pursued his lips and shook his head. He breathed in and out, getting himself under control. He would analyze and talk to her about it later; if she was willing. With a harsh flick of his tail, he launched himself upward. Felix landed on the smooth part of the stone, using his free hand to drag himself further in then pushed himself into sitting position.

He should light these stones as soon as possible; and, find a way to convince Bridgette to go home.

Félix nervously swirled his tail fins, stirring the bubbles. He didn't want to let her go. He liked her.

The platinum blond could feel her watching him. He peered at her through his lashes only to look away, his heart fluttering. Felix didnt understand the expression that crossed her face. He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. Felix stiffened when Bridgette suddenly dived in, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his. He dropped the crystals, hearing them clatter on the cave floor. Some of the splashing into the ocean.


	4. Rapids

Félix's mind spun in circles, refusing to focus on anything else other than Bridgette. He blinked a few times and pulled back. Félix's heart skipped a beat when she followed him. His cheeks burned as he closed his eyes. His heart raced in his chest as he returned her kiss. Was he doing it right? Was this right? This felt different than the ones he had given her. Was this what his mom called a romantic kiss? Was he supposed to like it?

Félix jerked back when the need to breath filled his chest. He exhaled sharply then breathed in deeply, catching his breath. His heart and mind a mess, trying to process his experiance. He stilled at the feel of Bridgette's gaze burning into him. He peered at her. Was he supposed to want more? His blush darkened while his fingers brushed against his lips.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, her lips slightly parted. A furious blush burned Félix's cheeks as he looked away. Was she not expecting him to return the kiss? He tilted his head towards her at the gentle sound of his bame leaving her.

He stilled when she gently grasped his chin and turned his attention towards her. His heart hiccuped at the darkened color of her irises. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned forward, her lips parting. She wanted another kiss? Another real one? Félix shyed away from her, not sure how to respond to this desire of hers.

A startled gasp escaped Félix when a rock slipped out from beneath his palm. A starlted sound escaped her as she caught him. He blinked owlishly when her face came within inches of his.

"You ok?" She asked in a soft voice, grabbing his injured hand with her free one. He swallowed as she turned his palm towards light. Félix was hyper aware of her body pressed against his. He could feel her body heat and his body seemed to _burn_ where she touched him.

"Bridgette." Félix whispered when she kissed his palm, healing the stinging scratches. A happy chirp escaped her after she released his hand, satisfied with her work. She turned her shining smile towards the mer in her grasp. Félix away from her, feeling butterflies knotting themselves in his stomache. Was this normal? Félix decided that he liked being held. Liked being in the arms of another. It made him feel safe.

Félix blinked when his attention was snared by the swirling water lapping at his tail. That couldn't be a good thing. He struggled to sit up, giving a soft hiss when Bridgette looked at him confused. His heart hiccupped when she tightening her grip.

Félix stilled when the feel of the water when it changed to a gentle pull. Bridgette hummed softly as she pulled him into her lap, feeling the water travel down the length of his tail till it reached the tops of his fins. A blush burning his cheeks. She was distracting him. He liked feeling her hands on him.

Félix's thoughts scattered when he felt the water's pull now tear through his fins as if it could pull him back in. The water concerned him. What happened to call the attention of his father? He hadn't done . . . The request.

Félix peered at the whirling water. His heart lurched at the sight of the growing whirlpool. How was it so quiet?! "Get me out of the water." He struggled to push against her, feeling the waters pull on him. As if it was cimbing up his tail and attempting to drag him in. A soft growl escaped Bridgette.

The noirette jumped at the feel of him digging his fingers into her, not willing to use his 'claws' to harm her. The water was now attempting to pull him free. Félix grit his teeth feeling himself being pulled downward. He flinched at the deafening roar that soon filled the cavern. Félix looked at Bridgette to see her turn her head aside, the roar of the water hurting her sensitive ears.

She then acted quickly, sliding her hand down the length of his tail and dragging his body flush against hers. A blush colored his cheeks as soft growl escaped the noirette. The possessive sound made his heart lurch. He blinked when she rose to her feet, pulling him free from the water's grip. Félix flinched when a familiar chuckle bounced off walls.

"Congratulations Félix. You came close enough." Bridgette snarled at the voice, backing rather quickly away from the water's edge. Félix wrapped his arms around her neck, a little startled at her sudden action. Her grip tightened when the voice spoke again. "Come to the water and come home my boy." Félix stared at the roaring water. Come home? He was no longer banished? He blinked, feeling a cloud swirling through his mind, preventing him from focusing on anything but his Father's promise.

"I can come home?" He asked in a soft voice. Bridgette stiffened as he released her, angling his body so he could see the whirlpool. Félix could go home. He turned his attention towards the woman holding him when she asked him to stay with her. He could go home with his father . . . He jumped when Bridgette nuzzeled him, pleading for him to stay, promising him that she could provide him a home.

Félix studied her, trying to focus on her. Any thought or menory he tried to recall, seemmed to slip away. Why should he? He blinked, trying to ignore the whispering voice invading his thoughts. This woman was important to him. How? Why? His heart dropped when she looked away, her grasp going slack as if she was ready to drop him. Panic insued, overpowering the voice in his head.

Félix didn't want her to let him go. She jumped when he snapped his arms around her neck while his tail fins wrapped around her back, pressing himself against her. His heart hammered in his chest when she tightened her grip, resting her head on his. "I'm fine here." he whispered.

He flinched at the sigh that escaped his father. The cloud in his mind falling away. "Thank you my dear for helping him." His father hummed as water crept over the cave ground, going upward and forming a reflective surface in front of Bridgette. "Give him to me and I'll give the acceptance you long for. To be part of your coven, or pack."

Félix's heart lurched at the promise. He could hear the magic melody in his Father's voice. Félix looked away, staring at the shimmering black scales of his tail. He didn't want to see her be charmed by his father. He hugged himself, believing he already knew the outcome. No one was able to resist his father's enchantment that were not of his blood.

The blond flinched at the soft snarl that escaped her. His father spoke again, his voice soft and enchanting. Félix exhaled when Bridgette tittered foward. He unfurled his fins, flicking them and splashing the water swirling around her legs. He was concerened about the increasing water but there was nothing he could do about it. He had lost. Félix always lost. He should've known he wasn't free, even when banished.

His heart felt heavy and tears burned the corners of his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He turned his attention towards the water sloshing around Bridgette's feet while she approached the edge. He felt himself breaking at the sight of his reflection, watching as it took the form of his father. He didn't look that much different than Félix, perhaps a little older and more yellow in his hair.

Félix tore his gaze away from the wavering surface. "Alright. I'll come." Bridgette stilled at the sound of his voice, turning her glassy gaze towards him. "Could I take her home before I go with you?" The soft question slipped from him. He turned towards the water when his father chuckled. His reflection smiled.

"Of course my child, I will not stop you." I have what I want, Félix finished the sentance in his head. He angled his body away from the noirette, to fall out of her arms and into the water. A startled gasp escaped him when felt himself being jostled then suddenly tossed into Bridgette. He snapped his attention towards her at the soft snarl.

"He is _mine."_ Félix's heart thumped in his chest but because of her words. His father wasn't going to be happy. Bridgette was quick to back away as Félix watched in silent horror. A pillar of water emeraged from the whirl pool and came for them. A yelp escaped them both when it slammed them into the ground.


	5. Friends

Félix's heart raced at the feel of the water pressing them into the stone ground. His ears ringing. His head hurt. His body ached from the collision. The pressure of the water against him didn't feel good. How was Bridgette faring? He didn't know much about wolves. Would it hurt her? Félix blinked when Bridgette's grip tightened.

The platinum blond grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around Bridgette. The current of the water flowed around them, growing stronger, pulling them down and away from the wall. Bridgette's grip was loosened, struggling to hold onto him. The strength of the water taking advantage of her desperation.

"You have no need to have his kisses anymore." His father chuckled as a strong current suddenly shot between them and tore them apart. A sharp gasp escaped Felix as he reached for her. "You'll no longer drown my dear." His heart lurched in his chest when the water retreated with her, leaving him on the cave floor. His heart racing in his chest.

A scowl curled Félix's lips as he flared his tail fins. He pushed himself up onto his palms, pulling his tail close to his body. His heart skipped a beat as he watched the whirlpool deepened; seconds later, a large water-like-hand emerged from the pool of water. The blond's eyes widened when it shot towards him.

Félix jerked back, his heart racing in his chest. A sharp hiss slipped from him when his back hit the wall. He inhaled sharply when the hand wrapped around him. He pressed his hand against it, scowling when they went through it. The grip tightened as if to taunt him.

He struggled when he was lifted off the ground. Félix reached for the walls of the cave, scraping the palms of his hands. His heart racing at the increasing noise of the roaring water. Water rushed around him, going over his head.

Strong currents tossed him to and for, tugging on his hair. His sense of direction quickly became lost. He struggled against the currents. He was getting dizzy. He hated it. Félix grit his teeth as he flung his arms out, attempting to stabilize himself. He didn't want to be a ragdoll anymore. He wanted to be able to think.

Félix breathed in and out, attempting to catch his breath and calm the pounding of his heart. His swirling thoughts beginning to settle like sand from a whirlpool. His hair floated around him as he exhaled, noticing the lack of currents.

He furrowed his brows together before looking around. The waters were still. The currents of his father were absent. How did that happen? His father would (i)never relinquish control. Not like this. Félix had something his father wanted. It was strange.

His heart nervously beat in his chest as he moved forward. Was he really free? Was his father trying to lure him into a false sense of security? His father would never relinquish his control on him. He looked around himself as a soft sigh floated around him. "Félix." His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

"Are you going to come to me on your own?" A soft hum followed the question. Félix lifted his head, feeling confused. Why was his father asking him that? What did he want him to do? Why did he want to come to him on his own? Was his father close by?

Félix pursed his lips before shaking his head, shaking free from his father's voice. He needed to find Bridgette. Where was she? How was he going to find her? The ocean was vast! His silver gaze danced around the midnight blue waters.

"Félix, my child." His father's voice was around him, sounding more concentrated than before. "Come to me." He twisted around at the sound of the man's voice, chills racing down his spine. Dark shadows gathered, swirling, and taking the form of his father. Well, a silhouette.

Did his Father venture out of the palace? His heart skipped a beat. Félix wasn't sure how to feel about this. He didn't want to be anywhere near his father. The silver blond turned around, leaning away from the shadow. His heart skipped a beat when the shadow appeared in front of him. Was it just a shadow? He hoped it was just a shadow. "Félix. Where are you going?" His father's voice was a soft purr. The dark shadow moved closer, colors became visible.

His heart raced in his chest. "Where is she?" He demanded. Soft laughter echoed around him. Félix's heart lurched at the sight of his father before him. A gentle smile curved his mouth. "I'll return her to the surface if you come with me." The man held his hand towards the silver blond.

Félix pursed his lips, the offer turning over in his mind. "Where is she?" A soft sigh fell from his father's lips. Understanding darkening his silvery-blue eyes. The old man gave a slight nod before turning towards his left. The silver blond followed his gaze. He blinked at the sight of another silhouette.

It was still and laying on its side as if it was sleep. Was it Bridgette? Félix glanced at his father. A small smile rested on his lips. His expression gentle. Félix felt like his father was setting a trap. It was making him uncomfortable. His heartbeat nervously in his chest as he leaned towards the dark shadow. With a flick of his tail, he darted towards her. His heart skipped a beat at the irritated hiss. _"Félix!"_

He ignored his father, reaching for the noirette as he drew closer. His heart lurched when something shot passed him. He didn't see what it was. Soft curses escaped him as he shot upward, feeling the water stir.

He blinked at the feel of himself sliding through the barrier at the top. The barrier that was supposed to prevent him from going to the surface. Félix broke through the barrier. How? How as it possible? How did he do it? His thoughts spun through his head, flinching at the feel of something rushing past him. His eyes widened at the ice ribbons curling around, twirling around each other and coming for him.

Soft curses escaped him as he darted for the surface, holding the unconscious woman tightly against him. His heart rammed against his ribcage at the sudden chilling of the water. He dared not look for the source of it. He had an idea of why it happened. He was almost there. Félix's heart skipped a beat when he broached the surface.

His silver gaze snapped about the horizon, searching for the shore he was aiming for. Félix's heart skipped a beat when something emerged from the with water, sounding behind him. He glanced back to see pillars of swirling water. The top curving and aiming for him. He dove back into the water heading for the shore he had spotted. He hoped her friends were still there. He didn't want to leave her on the beach by herself.

The land began to slop, signaling his approach. Fishes darted away from him. A startled shriek escaped him when something slammed into the coral next to him, broken parts of it floating away. "Félix." His father called, the voice eerie and echoish. The blond inhaled when a wave dragged him into it, crashing on the beach, depositing him and Bridgette onto the sand. He snapped his attention upward at the sounds of voices. Calling Bridgette's name.

His heart stuttered in his chest. He wanted to call out. He didn't want to be seen. What did he do? A soft hum float across the waves, drawing his attention. He didn't have a choice. "O-over H-here!" He stammered, struggling to push Bridgette far away from himself. The waves washing around him, making it difficult to push her out. Voices picked up, footsteps. The beach thundered with them. A soft growl escaped him as he pushed hard. He blinked in surprise when her body was dragged away from him.

He looked up, a blonde woman stared back at him. Her hair tied into a braid and wrapped around her head like a crown. Two more joined her side. Men. They looked to be the same age as the blonde. One had dark brown hair and the other was black. The brunet peered at him curiously, his blue gaze going up down Félix's body. His gaze lingering on the black-purple tail. The silver blond blinked when black spots danced before his eyes. He shook his head, a wave of nausea crashing into him.

The blond woman quickly retreated with Bridgette, the noiret helping her. Félix groaned under his breath. He grit his teeth, willing his tail to change to legs. He needed to getaway. Would his father follow him onto land? His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his father's voice. He snapped his attention towards the ocean. A water hand emerged from the liquid. He heard water splashing moments later. Félix looked towards the source to see the brunet darting towards him, removing the coat he wore. His blue eyes glowing. Eyes glued to the monstrous hand behind Félix.

There wasn't time. "Félix." His father's voice rolled with the waves. He grit his teeth, feeling it tugging on him. "Do you think you can escape me?" The water slammed down on him as the brunet yanked the noiret away from the water. Félix's limbs flailed around him as he was sucked out into the sea. He didn't hear Bridgette screaming his name. Félix cursed, struggling against the currents. He hated having legs. He hated having a tail. He hated being in the water. Couldn't he have been born as something else?

"My child, why be a land dweller?" He stiffened at the feel of magic wrapping around his legs, forcing the change to his iridescent tail. Félix blinked at the feel of a hand grabbing his. Surprised burned through him at the sight of the brunet. His eyes were narrow, large wings were open behind him, swaying to the flow of the water. His father growled when he was pulled into the brunet, slipping his arms around him.

Félix blinked when the male exhaled, a silver air bubble passing his lips. It grew bigger rapidly. The brunet spread his large wings, the air in the bubble heating up and evaporating the water before the bubble was manipulated to the surface. Why was this stranger helping him? Félix clung to the male when they were clear of the water. His heart racing in his chest as pillars of water shot out. The faery darting back towards the beach, easily avoiding the water as if it was nothing new to him.

"Félix!" A feminine voice called his name, drawing his attention. Bridgette stood close to the water's edge. Her friends standing on either side of her. The blonde was making something. He couldn't see it. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. He didn't like the twirls and flips his savior was doing. Before he knew it, he was on the ground. A coat was on his shoulders, a talisman was hooked over his head. He flinched at the angered call of his name, fading from the water. He blinked when Bridgette lifted his chin then checked him over to see if he was ok. He jumped when she tackled him.

Tears slipped free as she clung to him. Her friends gathered around, chatting quietly amongst themselves. "Welcome to the group!" The brunet grinned mischievously. Félix had a feeling that this guy was going to get annoying rather quickly. He wrapped the coat tightly around himself, desiring to stay modest. His legs wobbled when rose to them. Bridgette helped balance him, asking him if he was alright. The blonde woman was glaring at the brunet as if that would keep him quiet.

He felt exhausted. He wanted to rest. Félix leaned against Bridgette, silencing her. "Ok. Let's go home then." She then led him in a certain direction. He didn't care where she was going. He just wanted to sleep. He felt drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels rushed or if you find errors. I lost count of how many times I had to rewrite this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of the short [_The Sea_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353399/chapters/50336660). Yes the first chapter is written differently here than it is on the drabbles. Pls enjoy.


End file.
